


Some Fancy Dancing

by misura



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc scowled. "Look, if you don't care for the company, think of the fancy drinks. The fancy food. The fancy dress Niko will be wearing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fancy Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



Goose eyed the ballroom ahead of them with about the same amount of enthusiasm as a Kiwi staring at an all-meat barbecue. "Do we absolutely _have_ to go in there?"

"We're the guests of honor, Gooseman." Doc slapped him on the shoulder. "All those people in there are simply _dying_ to meet you."

Goose shrugged. "I'm afraid the feeling just isn't mutual."

"Now, really." Doc grinned. "Only because nobody's going to be shooting at you, that doesn't mean you can't have any fun. I, for one, am looking forwards to it immensely."

"I suppose we might get lucky. There _are_ a lot of supposedly very important people present after all. Someone might try something."

"Oh, thank you very much." Doc scowled. "Look, if you don't care for the company, think of the fancy drinks. The fancy food. The fancy dress Niko will be wearing." Goose blinked. "See? I knew that one would get you to turn that frown upside down."

"It was the food. I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"I bet you are."

 

Goose found Zachery leaning against the wall in a quiet corner. "Look at you. The life of the party."

Zachery shrugged. "Once you've been to one of these things, you've been to all of them. Same food, same drinks, same people wanting to shake your hand."

Goose shrugged and sipped his 'fancy drink'. Its alcohol contents seemed plenty low enough to not bother activating his bio-defenses.

"Even the music's more or less the same. Eliza liked to dance."

Goose nodded, even though he'd never met Zachery's wife. He could still relate to the feeling of loneliness, of coming back to a familiar place and realizing it wasn't the same when you were alone.

"Niko seems to be enjoying herself, too." Not, alas, in any kind of fancy dress.

"You should step in, tell her partner to find someone else," Zachery said.

Goose put down his glass. "Why? That's hardly my call, is it?"

"Because her current partner's been stepping on her feet for three dances now, and I'm getting tired of watching it go on." Zachery reached and grabbed some sort of fancy tidbit off a passing waiter's tray. "You can consider it an order, if that's what it takes."

"No. That's all right."

"Good."

 

"I have to confess, I feel a little disappointed."

Niko grinned at him. "Because nobody's tried to shoot anyone yet?"

"Actually, I'd kind of counted on that already." Goose wondered how anyone could find it hard to dance with Niko, to the point of being unable to keep from stepping on her toes. She was a perfect dancing partner: graceful, elegant, light-footed.

"Ah. Because maybe you're enjoying yourself just a tiny little bit, then, in spite of your resolve not to?"

"No." Goose considered. "Well, maybe, but I was actually referring to you wearing your uniform."

"You expected this to be a naked party?" Niko asked, and Goose nearly stumbled over his own feet.

"I expected a dress. A _fancy_ dress. We're not here to work, after all."

"Well, be that as it may, I happen to like my uniform. It's very comfortable."

"Not a fan of dresses, huh?" She'd look fabulous in one, Goose thought, but of course she looked fabulous in pretty much anything, from her modified Galaxy Rangers uniform to her disguise as a Martian femme fatale.

"I'm willing to reserve judgment until I've actually seen you in one." Niko's face was perfectly straight.

"Sorry, I'm only good at dressing down, not dressing up."

"You're a pretty good dancer, too," Niko said.

"Thank you. So are you."

**Author's Note:**

> so I got my hands on the DVDs for this show way too late to actually Yuletide it (is that a verb?) but, well, I figured I'd try a small treat, at least.
> 
> also, I kind of wish the show shipped these two a bit more consistently? I mean, I suppose I do squeal extra loud now when they do get a shippy moment, but ...


End file.
